


Hot Summer Nights

by kansas_byrne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dean is not, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Sam is 16, Teenage Sam Winchester, Underage - Freeform, Weird Incest Vibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 11:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17223068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kansas_byrne/pseuds/kansas_byrne
Summary: Dean and Sam go to a drive-in with dates.





	Hot Summer Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Written at 3am. Not beta read, not edited. For fun so.

When he turned sixteen, Dean got him laid. Two girls, hot and heavy in the car, parked in an honest-to-fuck drive in theater playing a double feature. Sam is in the backseat, Dean in the front, a double date with some world-wise senior and her best friend from Sam’s high school. He’d just showed up to get Sam at the last bell, with the car and a that damn wide grin that made every girl in sight revved up and ready. And half the guys. Sam’s just trying to get in the car so they can go, but Dean’s eyeing this fucking girl, and just like that, they both have dates. 

Midnight, and the second movie is a stupid musical, and his date is boring, but he’s watching Dean put the moves on his girl instead of the movie anyhow. Watching how he kisses her, open mouth, filthy words whispered across her tongue. She shivers and laughs, pushing him backwards so his back is against the driver’s door, and down she dives, head in his lap. Just like that.

The sound of Dean’s zipper is mesmerizing. Sam’s date.. Sherry or Cheryl or… whatever, she gets this  _ look,  _  like now she’s being challenged, and he finds her in his lap, all perfume and lipstick. Then  _ his  _  back is against the  _ other  _  door, and Dean is watching him. They are in the perfect position to stare each other in the face, and he knows he’s making it weird, but he can’t look away.

The thing is. This girl, she’s kissing his neck, and writhing on his lap, and he’s hard and wanting. He tangles his hand in her hair, awkwardly kissing her back, and the thing is. Dean isn’t looking away. His date’s head is bobbing, and there’s no doubt what she’s doing. His eyes are glazed, and he’s stroking her hair, taking his time. But he’s watching Sam. Then he says.. Dean says…

“Fuck her mouth,” Dean says, in this strangled, hoarse voice.

The girl Sam’s kissing groans, pants ‘good idea’, and heads for his lap, and he couldn’t want her less, but Dean’s eyes are riveting. HIs dick throbs, and it pulls this moan out of him, and he grabs at her.  She says something like ‘yeah baby’ or whatever, just before opening his jeans and changing his world.

Her mouth is hot and wet, but he barely has time to register it before she’s going for the gold, choking herself with Sam’s dick. Dean laughs, throaty and low, at Sam’s panicked look and weird squawking noise, scrabbling at the seat with his sweaty hands.

Dimly, he’s aware that she’s enjoying herself. One hand is in her hair, and the other is across the back of the front seat, inches from Dean’s. Dean watches his face closely, guiding his date to go slowly until Sam is lost, thrusting into her mouth without a care for the soft sounds of choking. Dean matches his pace, eyes feverish, clawing at the seat as he gets closer and closer.

Sam gasps, “I’m…. Dean, I’m…”

‘Yes, Sammy, yes.” Dean hisses, his eyes sharp and intense.

Swept up in ecstasy, Sam snatches up Dean’s hand and comes, harder than he has ever had by himself, ever. Dean shouts, squeezing Sam’s hand in a bruising grip, the other holding her head still as he thrusts into her throat hard and comes, Sam’s name on his lips.

The girls don’t stay, leaving for the snack bar and never coming back. Just as well, Sam’s in the front seat making out with his brother, halfway stiff again already.


End file.
